


Two Sides of A Coin 硬币两面

by nattraven



Series: 高天野传说 Legends of High Wilderness [1]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sunless Skies, M/M, Other, POV First Person, Steampunk, logbook, space travel
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 20:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19047355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nattraven/pseuds/nattraven
Summary: “所以，如果非要下个什么结论，这仅仅是一个我如何用一份工资雇佣到两位优秀飞行员的故事。”——休伯利安号列车长杨威利。





	Two Sides of A Coin 硬币两面

**Author's Note:**

> 背景借用自游戏Sunless Skies 无光之空，没玩过应该不影响理解，当作魔幻蒸汽朋克背景即可。感谢奥莉和小杨，没有你们也不会有这篇文。以及部分游戏名词翻译参考自lofter用户片翼之鸽的这篇文章（delta-au.lofter.com/post/1eac34a8_e635da4）

0

“我们都认为这是个愚蠢的主意，车长。”那个翠绿色眼睛的驾驶员信誓旦旦地说，“这条航路既不安全又不好玩，我们谁也不愿开这段路。”

杨威利点点头，转脸对身后的乘客说：“机师的意见就是这样，我也同意。我们只能走另一条路去丰饶港（Port Prosper）了。多谢你们的意见。”他冲那个机师点点头，带上驾驶舱的门。

“恕我冒犯，车长。”那个时间监察员警惕地说，“你的驾驶员为什么自称 ‘我们’？”

“这个嘛。”黑发的列车长颇有些困扰地挠了挠头，“就说来话长了。”

 

1

1905年8月12日

（一块巨大的墨水污渍，几个墨水猫爪印，一些凌乱的猫毛）

……我觉得有必要写下来。绝对有必要。

如前所述，奥利比.波布兰在一周前成为我的主机师。当时我正在皇家学会的站台上，对着快散架的休伯利安号发愁——大老远从伦敦拉着满满一车厢的武器飞过来已经够头疼，半路还遇上劫盗者。休伯利安号倒是成功逃跑，但我们唯一的机师却被她自己偷藏的酒瓶掉下来砸开了脑袋。而进港最后那点路程让我确信，我是个糟糕的驾驶员，但凡我还要对列车组人员的生命安全负责，就绝不会再坐上驾驶座。

站台外远远的天空下， 皇家学会的巨大风车正缓缓吐出一圈圈白色蒸汽，一架小型太空列车在那里兜了个圈子，接着消失在浓雾中。我由此想到或许可以去山上的罗切斯特竞速俱乐部问问看，那里不缺优秀机师，但另一方面，休伯利安号的状况很令人担忧，绝不是那种可以任由赛车手们折腾的玩具。

这时我听见一声口哨。“这位美人叫什么名字？”我转身，看见一个穿着飞行员外套的橙红色头发男子正打量着我的引擎。

“休伯利安。”我不太认真地回答，仍然在脑中草拟稍后给罗切斯特俱乐部的招聘单（“……需要健康的，勇气与谨慎并存的机师加入我们 ……”），非常不确定这些飞行员的小心谨慎和一般人是不是一个意思。

“如果我没猜错，您就是列车长？”那人继续问。我这时才抬头认真看他，不禁注意到那双绿眼睛和四周葱郁的植被是一个颜色。“忘了自我介绍，我叫奥利比.波布兰。”那个人咧嘴道，“前罗切斯特竞速俱乐部成员，不过现在我想尝试一份不那么冒险的工作。所以，您需要一名新的机师吗？”

现在想来，我稍微有些后悔没去罗切斯特竞速俱乐部贴那张招聘单。不是说奥利比.波布兰不够好，事实上，他不仅将我们毫发无伤地带回伦敦，在躲避敌船炮火与不可名状之物的偷袭上也自有一番复杂技巧——全阿尔比恩恐怕也找不到几个这样的机师，我知道应该自认为很幸运，只是本篇开头那些东西都要间接归咎于他。

据我所知，这已经是元帅本周第十次因为剧烈颠簸或者急转弯从某处的管子或者架子上摔下来，不巧这一次正好降落在我的日志上，留下可见的纪念品，接着连滚带爬地钻到床底，任我再怎么哄骗也不肯出来。但事情到这里还没完，又一阵剧烈晃动后，我看见舷窗外豌豆汤一样灰黄的天空中，大片大片的青色玻璃闪闪发光，接着是几口半开的棺材飞过，那些玻璃碎片，或者说曾经的阿尔比恩居民，就是那里漏出来的。

太多不必要的炫技，即使对我来说这也有些过了，因此我决定找他好好谈谈。

 

我开门之前就听见波布兰正和几个船员在打牌，赌钱的那种，声音实在太大。这种事我一般选择睁只眼闭只眼，在深空航行时，无聊是个经常被低估的对手，何况赌博已经相对无害，我懒得管那么多。我只说要和机师单独聊一句，两人一鼠就迅速溜掉。

“哦，我本来还能再赢一轮的！”被抓个现行的尴尬丝毫没有影响到飞行员，他还有些挑衅似的瞧着我，“您不来一盘吗，车长？”

“我不会去赌明知一定会输的局。”我有些无奈地摊了摊手，“我有更要紧的事。我绝不是在质疑你的飞行技术。但我不禁注意到最近维修频率和费用确实高了一些。”

“我已经很注意了，长官。”波布兰掏掏耳朵，他最近似乎经常会这么做。我站得近了些，可以看见他的双手都在微微颤抖，外套肩膀上甚至有淡绿色的孢子。

“你还好吗？不要紧张，真菌感染在边境大区（The Reach）并不罕见。”我说，“放心，我不会因此解雇你的。”

“谢谢关心，可我从来没去过那里。”波布兰沉思了片刻，又说，“我们有机会去吗？”他匆匆端起茶杯喝了一口，既然驾驶室里的人（和老鼠）都跑光了，现在一整壶茶都归他所有。

“新温彻斯特有大把医生治疗这个，我可以带你去，再说我也要去交港口报告换点钱。”说到这里，我想到了些更要紧的事，“你的飞行日志能给我看看吗？我不记得我们上一次在浮游国会停了多久了。”我得承认，我并不是一个会认认真真写港口报告或者航行日志的列车长，如果日后我的后代或者别的什么人拿到了它，多半会被其中无数的“吃了饭”和“睡得很好”搞得烦不胜烦。

而我一直以为记录习惯只会比我更糟的波布兰，却很慷慨的把厚厚的飞行记录册递给了我，同时真诚地保证他以后尽量小心，但那蓝眼睛里的闪光却强烈暗示着什么别的东西。

我写到这里，不禁有些纳闷，奥利比.波布兰的眼睛难道一直以来是蓝色的吗？但也许是我想太多，毕竟，浅色眼睛在不同光源下有不同颜色并不罕见。无论如何，我得要承认自己犯了以貌取人的错误，那本飞行日志里他当班的部分写得非常清晰详细，是那种经常书写、受过良好教育的人的字体，以至于我忍不住借来补全了自己日志几天前落下的内容。（和他签名时完全不一样， 一般人不是该反过来吗？）

 

 

2

1905年9月27日

再次回到边境大区让我松了口气。阿尔比恩或许代表文明秩序，但也令人难以自由呼吸——双重意义上的。

在丰饶港上船的一个乘客好心帮了厨师的忙，我不得不承认，他的热心对伙食和士气都有了极大的改善。我自认为不是挑剔的人，但或许是时候雇一个厨艺精湛的水手长了。

我提出要带波布兰去新温彻斯特看一看他的真菌感染，可他说自从来到边境之后，就再没有想掏耳朵。他肩膀上的时不时出现的绿色孢子也无影无踪。我仍然打算带他去见医生，真菌感染虽然在边境常见，有时甚至会不治而愈，但就这么坐视不管也可能会有严重后果。我们交谈的时候，元帅一直在炸着毛冲飞行员哈嘶，相对的，波布兰似乎仅仅是看在我的面上才没有在桌下踢它。

 

1905年10月1日

原本非常平静的一天。但我们的乘客身体不适，整个白天都没有出现，看得出来列车员们很想他。

另外波布兰在当班的时候打盹，差点让我们和逆风公司（Windward Company）的无畏列车正面撞上。幸好惨剧没有发生，就算休伯利安号没被撞击撕裂，我们也多半要丧命在对面的速射炮下。（这些冷酷无情的家伙，自以为还能继续奴役新居民，新温彻斯特围城的教训显然还不够。）

作为处罚，我暂停了波布兰的职务，罚了他一周的酒类饮料配额，再加上一整天关在自己房间里的禁闭。希望他能趁机睡个好觉，他眼圈不知道什么时候变得很重。

 

1905年10月2日

有列车员说昨晚听见有人在尖叫。我睡得很好，没有听见。

那个病倒了的乘客依然没有出现。

 

1905年10月4日

不轻松的一天。丰饶港上车的乘客死了。今早换班的锅炉工经过乘客舱的时候闻到恶臭，绿色的水从门缝渗到走廊。敲门无人应答，几个不轮班的人合力用撬棍打开了门。

尸体状况比我们想象地还要糟糕——我听见身后有人干呕的声音。床上现在只有变成了一堆包着红绿粘液的骨架。他在丰饶港的时候没有任何异常，只是坚持要去叛徒森林。

“不要担心，死因虽然还不明，这幅样子只是真菌感染造成的。”我吩咐还没跑掉的几个人把尸体抬到冷冻仓去，至少要送到新温彻斯特等人来认领，至于有没有人真的来，那是另外一回事。

“真菌感染这么可怕吗？”波布兰脸色铁青地看着他们把他抬出去，阿尔比恩居民大概很难想象。

“要是你还活着或许就不至于。”波布兰对我这个答案并不满意。确定周围没有其他人，我又低声说：“但这也说不好，真菌感染据说也有剥夺宿主灵魂取而代之的案例。”不否认我有忍不住讲些怪谈的恶习。

“我想再看一看那具尸体。”他故意语气轻松地说，“免得你又开始吓唬我。”

我想不通他在打什么主意，在他再三保证不会打扰死者、也不会让其他人知道之后，我还是把冷冻仓的钥匙给了他。

傍晚的时候他还了钥匙，同时表示愿意去看看“那些庸医”。我突然觉得有些不好意思，第一回就放他见识这么厉害的真菌感染，是不是有点过分了？

 

1905年10月6日

又听人说半夜有尖叫。我前一晚连梦都没做过。不过，我总觉得这两天的浓雾中好像有什么东西在跟着我们。在这片天空航行，好事不敢说，但坏事想得太多，一定会成真的。所以还是不要想得好，何况，雾已经变成烟霾，新温彻斯特不远了。

 

1905年10月7日

终于到达新温彻斯特。去拜访了卡介伦夫妇。白魔女再一次拒绝了我休伯利安号水手长一职的委托。并不意外。到现在我这么做只是出于习惯，但为了补偿自己，我带走了许多水果挞。不过卡介伦在听说这次航行后，倒是给我找到了一个专精真菌感染的医生，地址在最好的那片街区，她答应两天后愿意见见我们。

在应许之日酒吧里找到了波布兰，告诉了他医生的地址，约定两天后的午后三点在维多利亚市场见。但他正忙着搂着一个或者几个姑娘跳舞，不知道听见没有。

 

1905年10月10日

在维多利亚市场买足了补给。从商会处得知群钟塔（Carillon）的恶魔们需要几箱唱诗蜂蜜以及一些瓶装便宜灵魂，没人想知道他们准备拿来这些东西干什么，但有生意总强过没有。

顺路去旧书店看了看，依然没有亚典波罗的消息。自三个多月前他带着特里古拉夫号出奔后，旧书店的生意就一落千丈。说来有些不厚道，但我想起这事至今仍觉得好笑，用最新的无畏列车和公司提供的大把便利走私未审查的书籍，很难说军队、公序良俗部和逆风公司哪一个更恨他——他在新温彻斯特的通缉令至今还没有褪色哪！有流言说他逃去了自由大区，如果是真的，希望他能顺利找到冬之地（Winter’s Reside）的革命者们。

带着波布兰去见了医生。等候室的茶很不错，在我把《新温彻斯特电讯》的广告看到一半时，医生打开了诊室的门。

“我检查过了。没有任何真菌感染的迹象。”她摘下那古怪复杂的眼镜，狐疑地看着我，“你确定自己没看错？”

“万分确定。”

她显然没被完全说服：“要我说，去莫德琳疗养院（Magdalene）会更有效。精神方面不是我的专长，睡眠问题，精神创伤——”她身后的飞行员似乎对一边的壁纸产生了浓厚的兴趣。

“——你有吗？我觉得是有。只要有就好办了。”她转向波布兰，兴奋地几乎要拍手，“据说那地方可以用角色扮演满足你一切心理需求，没打败的敌人、愧对的朋友、死掉的爱人，只要你想，女王本人都可以给你一个爱的抱抱。”

但飞行员笑了起来。“自欺欺人是多可悲的事。我看到您，病就全好啦。”他几乎是欢快地说，“可爱的女士，您帮了我这么大的忙，我能有幸邀您共进晚餐吗？”

我很疑惑的是，我们是为真菌感染来的，她提精神创伤做什么？还有，向来好奇心很重的波布兰，压根就没费心问莫德琳疗养院究竟是个什么地方。

 

3

1905年10月17日

险险捡回一条命。

去群钟塔的近路比我想象的要险恶。雪山环境本身就不利于航行，崖壁上燃烧的古代符文和怪物们只让状况更糟。我们的轮班机师恐怕一听到刻印贞女（scrive-spinster）的尖啸声就慌了神，开始胡乱操作，结果休伯利安倒飞出去，炮手的大骂在驾驶舱都能听见。还没等机师冷静下来，炮手的声音就消失了——刻印贞女扔过来的东西打中了休伯利安。信号工在咆哮又发现几只被吵醒的坦克虫（cantankeri），所有人都在找地方躲避。

我命令顶替的炮手赶快就位，同时往驾驶舱奔去，发现有人比我抢先一步——被暂停职务的波布兰一把拎起那个吓得动不了的机师，把他甩到一边，自己坐上驾驶席，神情镇定仿佛鱼游回水里。

驾驶舱外，刻印贞女越来越近，巨大的青桐木身躯泛着光，身上密而长的书页在风雪中飞舞。我死死抓住墙上的把手，不确定休伯利安能不能再捱住一记光晕或者撞击。传说刻印贞女曾是天堂图书馆的管理员，在图书馆毁坏之后只能在天野游荡，凭着书本和墨水的气味到处追猎，我当时甚至忍不住琢磨，要是死后也成为它们也不错。

可惜我的美梦没能成真。休伯利安稳稳地擦过那些长发般的书页，把爆炸的紫色光晕留在身后，但还没有结束。那几只被吵醒的坦克虫也加入战局，信号工仍然尽职尽责地大声报出它们的位置，我听见新的炮手就位，有什么东西被碰翻，引擎轰鸣声更大了。在这一片混乱中，波布兰镇定地像个暴风眼，仿佛是在自家花园里散步浇水般操作休伯利安。

等我回过神来时，我们躲进一个悬浮岩石和岩壁的夹缝里，窗外，两只坦克虫撞在一起发出沉闷的响声，残骸很快被风雪吹散，刻印贞女也似乎到别的地方寻找目标了。

这时，他才把目光从前方转向我，在耀眼的雪光下，那双眼睛仿佛群山之母上空的冻云。“我不觉得这列车还能再来一次，长官。”他平静地说，“还是返航吧。”

他是对的。休伯利安号的状态未知，执意再次穿过这片地区恐怕还会削弱士气。至于我的客户嘛——以苦刑为人类净化灵魂的恶魔，他们可以再等等。于是我下令放弃原先的航路，取道叛徒森林和亚汶港（Port Avon）返回新温彻斯特。

我或许是该恢复波布兰主机师的职务了，毕竟，他是个卓越的飞行员。但既然对这一带地区熟悉到可以轻松避开怪物，为什么说自己之前从没来过边境大区？

 

1905年10月18日

今天终于离开群山，进入叛徒森林。波布兰似乎对窗外景色很有兴趣，一直在看着舷窗外——到底是个在豌豆汤浓雾里长大的阿尔比恩人。

叛徒森林因为水汽蒸腾而常有阵雨和薄雾，再加上树木繁茂，容易藏着怪物。驾驶员经过这里时通常会格外小心，但不负责驾驶的我和大部分成员都相当喜欢这一段路程——不提肮脏文明的阿尔比恩，这里空气比新温彻斯特干净清澈，星云的光辉穿过雾雨与树冠落下来，像融化的黄金。和皇家学会精心培养的后花园不同，这里是真正的崇高天野（High Wilderness）。

昨天的一连串变故之后，这是难得的宁静时刻，连元帅都似乎摒弃前嫌，凑上前来，勉为其难地允许飞行员挠挠它的脖子和肚皮。

 

我知道了是谁在半夜尖叫。感谢午夜——

 

1905年10月19日

（这是19日发生的事，我回船舱时实在太困，只好把写在前一天的那部分划掉。）

 

白天醒来之后我觉得有必要将这件事完整记录下来。说起来，这还要感谢在浓雾中跟着我们的朋友。

最近，那不知是幽灵还是浮尸的东西开始在午夜拍打玻璃，夜夜如此，比休伯利安上的钟还要准时。嗒嗒，嗒嗒，嗒嗒，带着窗外令人牙齿打颤的寒意。嗒嗒，嗒嗒，嗒嗒，死人最有耐心。嗒嗒，嗒嗒，嗒嗒，甚至连引擎运转的低沉轰鸣也盖不住它。我睡眠从来很好，可恐怕谁睡前也架不住这么一个劲地敲窗户。但我不想让它得逞，于是把被子拉过头顶，准备再一头睡死过去。

接着我听见了模糊的喊叫，像受伤的动物。而且和那拍打声不同，它来自休伯利安内部。

我已故的、也是商船船长的父亲曾说过，每一个在这天空中航行的列车长都会遇到这样的夜晚，闹鬼是非常私人的事务，要么独自忍受，要么找人陪伴假装一切正常。他过去有时候会半夜在列车上游荡，而我经常因此被他抓住偷偷看书。这建议不坏。但在这种时候，白天读不下去的蹩脚恐怖小说突然变得可信起来，我挣扎了一会儿，心想或许是哪个噩梦缠身的列车员需要陪伴，两个人总比一个人强。于是披上外衣，拎起风灯走出船长室。

狭窄的走廊里很安静，连元帅都不知道跑到哪里去——猫永远在你需要它们的时候跑掉。但厨房里应该还有些剩余的白兰地，那里正好亮着灯。

可惜奥利比.波布兰再次快人一步。我进来时，他正坐在桌旁，桌上那瓶琥珀色的白兰地已经快见底了。

“那是我要拿来配红茶喝的。”我说。他眼圈很重，真奇怪，这两天他没睡过觉吗？

波布兰看上去吓了一跳，但发现是我之后又恢复那种满不在乎的神情。“那就不要把它留在厨房里。列车长难道不该把好酒都藏在自己那里？”

“我自己的珍藏喝完了。”我一边回答，一边点燃炉火，烧上水之后，在他面前坐下来。

波布兰短促地笑了一声，把所剩无几的瓶子推给我。风灯里的微弱光芒摇晃了几下。

我想长途航行中总是有这样的时刻，大多是深夜，再深的秘密都会从平时严丝合缝的嘴巴里自己跑出来，秘密如古代符文，会自行燃烧或者爬出一条路来。当时感觉就像那样一个时刻，于是我从善如流地把剩下来的酒倒进两个杯子里，又沏了茶，等他先开口说话。

“我对这片森林有似曾相识的感觉。”他想了想，又纠正道，“不，不对，我知道是怎么回事，我梦到这里很多次。”

“什么样的梦？”我问。还是能隐约听见拍玻璃的声音，在这样的夜晚聊诡异的梦不太明智，但我已经打定主意不去理会不速之客。

好在波布兰并没有注意到，他的眉毛皱起来。“我开着……一辆列车。就在这样的地方徘徊，树林变得越来越密集……”

“什么时候开始的？”还在拍玻璃，它就不能消停一会儿吗。

“这两周每天都有。但最早是在星月夜号……一个多月之后。”一阵沉默。又过了一会儿，他把白兰地倒进红茶里，似乎下定了很大决心，说道：“我曾有一个对手，伊万.高尼夫，他是整个罗切斯特俱乐部唯一能跟我比的人，虽然他还差那么点吧！”他勉强笑了笑，“不管怎么说，有一次环阿尔比恩竞赛里，我们为了躲那不可名状之物，倒霉地撞到一起。引擎出了故障，差点就在到达渴求地平线之前一起冻死！我们不得不抛弃一辆车，用它的零件去补另外一辆的损坏。但我们只有几个人，引擎热力差点不足推动车子，更别说取暖。车里冷得要命，我们只能都留在驾驶舱靠在一起取暖。别笑，相信我，那时我们谁都不乐意！我当时愿意用一大笔钱换一个哪怕不可爱的姑娘和我一起出这意外，而他看上去随时要因为尴尬而死——拜托，到底谁比较倒霉？”

“你们听上去关系很好。”这是真的，距离这么近，只要对方不想着弄死你，那就是关系很好。

“这我可不知道。”波布兰短促地笑了一声，“他觉得我‘嫌自己死得不够快’马上就要把列车撞散架，我觉得他开车稳到乏味、毫无激情，但我们都从那场意外中活了下来。后来就……认识了。有人说，我们就像一枚硬币的两面——哈，罗切斯特俱乐部确实该给我们印纪念币——但这我永远也不会告诉他。”他嘶声道，“免得他太自鸣得意，这个自以为是的家伙——”

我自以为隐隐约约猜到故事走向，好友无非理念不合，分道扬镳，生离死别，再也不见，命运折腾人的花样概括下来也无非那几种。

“他做了件事。”但让我有些意外的，波布兰又迅速平静下来。“之后他接受星月夜号的职位邀请，去了边境大区。我再听到他的消息，就是星月夜在叛徒森林失踪的事。”

“我很遗憾。”敲窗户的声音终于消失了，我往他的杯子里倒了更多茶，“那之后还有更多的消息吗？”

“没有了。他们至今也没找到。我猜崇高天野确实危险，适者生存，是不是？”波布兰说，“只有够好的驾驶员才能活。”

但他的奇怪态度让我有了一些别的想法。“朋友出了事谁都不会好过，所以那个医生会想让你去莫德琳疗养院。”我说，“你也告诉了她这些吗？”

“……什么都瞒不过你，是不是？”波布兰看似轻松地说，“上一秒我还在跟她聊冒险故事，下一秒她就不知怎么着让我把这些都说出来了。这可怕女人，我合理怀疑她不是个医生。”

“噩梦很严重吗？有机会我可以送你去莫德琳。”

波布兰瞪大眼睛：“你在说什么？我？我没有任何问题——”

“恐怕你的同事不这么认为。”我瞧着他，“你最近不肯睡觉，因为一睡着，那梦就会让你尖叫。一遍遍在梦里想象星月夜的航路，是因为你不能接受他死了吗？你不能永远逃避下去，这是对你自己和同车人的不负责——”

现在写下来看，我的语气苛烈地过分了，于情于理我恐怕都没有资格那样横加指责。但或许也正是因为这样，他的反应格外激烈。

“不要那样说！”他打断了我，碰翻了面前的茶杯，瓷杯子滚在地上，茶水泼了他一手，但他似乎并不在意。“永远不要那样说，长官。他不是一件事，要么永远不提，但不要像谈论一件事那样谈论他。”

“你刚才毁掉了我们最后一个好茶杯。”我说。

“算您倒霉。”波布兰没好气地说，起身寻找抹布，“那么多杯子都哪去了？”

“罪魁祸首难道还不记得自己做了什么事？”我说，“在我们去群钟塔的路上毁完了。”

波布兰显得很茫然。

“不然你觉得我为什么恢复你的职位？”我看着他，“不过，那驾驶技巧可不太像你。你连这一点都学来了吗？”我不该那么讲话，但当时觉得紧张的不止他一个。

那困惑的表情仍然没有消失，他拧干抹布，看着我：“您还觉得我是精神有问题？”

“搞清楚之前，我不下任何结论。”我说，“我只是认为目前来说，去莫德琳可能对你有好处——如果你愿意，你救了我们很多次，其中的费用我来承担。”

波布兰摇摇头，又说：“我们来谈个条件吧，长官。”

“什么条件？”

“既然都来了，我要找到星月夜。我需要航路图，车长，不要那些谁都知道的公共航路，越偏门的越好。我倒要看一看他死了没有，”他眯起眼睛，“人死去之后倒是可以被当作一件事来谈论。要是伊万.高尼夫真的死了，您随便把我塞到什么精神病院里去都行。”

换卡介伦在场多半要说这是稳赔不赚的买卖，但我很好奇。

另一件可能影响我决定的事：我仍然说不清他那双眼睛究竟是蓝色还是绿色。

 

4

1905年10月20日

亚汶港的修理工很慷慨地帮我们修好了列车，只收了很低的费用——“打发时间而已。”

去邮局给亚历克斯.卡介伦拍了封电报，请他把需要的东西尽快准备好，最好这周邮船就能送到，费用等我回新温彻斯特一并结算。

 

1905年10月21日

这狡猾商人回得倒是很快，叫我只管在亚汶港等着，同时友善提醒我银行的保险柜实际上是注册在他名下，不要随便冒险。

我一直挺喜欢亚汶港。从地下海到崇高天野，人见证了太多奇景，几乎难以想象半个世纪以前人还可以这样悠闲地生活。这里还有些古老的田园牧歌气息——如果你不去看农民花园里种的都是什么。不管怎么说，要是能在这里退休也挺好。这次来发现永无乡酒馆楼上有新的小说可看。

 

1905年10月23日

傍晚在波布兰的催促下去邮局问了问，被告知送邮件的列车还要再等四天才能到。飞行员显然有些焦急。不过等我们往站台走时，发现那里出现了一个穿着旧海军制服的男子。

“你是休伯利安号的列车长杨威利吗？”他看见了我们，我只好点头。“利德比特与斯坦因罗德公司（Leadbeater & Stainrod）的亚历克斯.卡介伦派我来这里。”

“航路图呢？”波布兰急得顾不得礼貌。

“我就是。”那个很有些年纪的男子摘下头上破旧的海军帽子致意，“容我正式介绍一下，埃德温.费雪，我听卡介伦说你们需要一位领航员。”

卡介伦果然不会就只是乖乖地寄图过来。

 

1905年10月24日

我很高兴能再次回到船长室来，这是我难得可以安静一会儿的地方。卡介伦考虑的没错，比起单纯的地图，一个可以沟通的向导要更实在。但我已经听他们在驾驶舱比比划划一整天，波布兰趁着在亚汶港等待的日子里把梦中的场景写了下来，可惜叛徒森林里那些青桐木在大部分人眼里恐怕都差不多，我怀疑卡介伦再派来能画出人心所想的画师也不会有用。

另一方面，埃德温.费雪确实有资本自称活地图，我此前从来不知道叛徒森林有那么多可商船航行的小道。当然很快就发现了原因，这里刻印贞女更加常见，而且在毫无特征的青桐林里太容易迷路。波布兰不得不费心瞪大眼睛看清方向才不至于一头扎进密林里。

 

1905年10月25日

依然是一无所获的一天。不过费雪把我们带到了边境大区的奇景之一，摄政王之泪附近。气势恢宏的大瀑布顺崖壁而下，溅起大片水雾，空中映出不止一道巨大虹彩。太空中的浮游地上为什么会有源源不断的大瀑布、以及为什么还没有观光团前来此地一直都是谜，但此时此刻我乐得把这种问题留给地理学家和资本家们去操心，而专心欣赏眼前的瑰丽美景。

 

1905年10月29日

回到亚汶港补充燃油和食物。和我一开始估计的差不多，波布兰不怎么认真的梦境笔记没什么用处，我们大部分时间依靠费雪的知识在这一带地毯式搜索。尽管不喜欢在束手束脚的环境里谨慎驾驶，但这段时间以来波布兰确实拿出了惊人的耐心。

与此同时，我对这位新加入的领航员有些好奇，他曾在海军服役，加上他对边境大区的了解，边境大区的哪一家大公司应该都会愿意要他，卡介伦是从哪里把他找出来的？

面对我的疑问，他似乎不愿多说，仅仅回答：“您猜的没错，我曾在海军服役，也是第一批越过渴求地平线（Avid Horizon）、来到天野的人之一——我有足够多的时间看遍四个大区。”

 

1904年11月4日

终于找到了星月夜号。因为这几天里见过其他的废弃列车，所以等到信号工完全确认铭牌是星月夜号时，在场所有人才稍稍松了一口气。但等到我们靠近那辆列车时，眼前所见又让人觉得不安。不是仅仅因为它被废弃，更多的是因为我们这下看清了它的外壁上覆着一层又一层茂盛的真菌——那列车像是一枚正在发芽的巨大种子，而原本结实的钢铁外壳则是它即将被撕裂、脱去的包衣。真的找到目标的时候，我们却陷入了茫然。

 

 

5

而波布兰没有再等，顶班的候补机师一出现，他就立刻冲进储藏室去拿防护服和绳索。我向费雪简短交代几句后跟了上去，如有意外，他就是休伯利安的代行列车长。

“别想在这里拦着我。”波布兰一边把一条腿腿伸进厚厚的防护服里，一边头也不回地说，“我知道傻子也能看出来它很不对劲，但是——”他拉起上衣，“都走到了这一步，我是不会回头的。”

“我知道。”我把玻璃头盔递给了他，“我跟你一起去。”

片刻之后，我们穿好防护服、系好绳子，站在缓冲区里等候。机师正缓缓调整休伯利安的位置，好让出舱口对准星月夜号的入口。“很抱歉我撒谎了，车长。我永远也不会去莫德琳——不管你们说它怎样好。”波布兰沉闷的声音透过两层玻璃头盔传来，“哪怕所有的异常都是我自欺欺人，我也不会再让别人把他拿走了。”

“我不意外，你要是真的同意我才会惊讶。”

“那你为什么同意？”

“这个嘛，因为我很好奇。”我说，“告诉我，高尼夫在去边境之前做了什么？”

他露出那种像看白痴一样的眼神。“您为什么还要问呢。”紧接着绿灯亮起，舱门打开，他纵身从休伯利安里跳了出去。

片刻之后，我看着他在落在星月夜号上，已经固定住了绳子，正向我挥手示意。

是啊，答案不难猜，这些无药可救的傻瓜。我想，拎着风灯，也跳了出去。

 

我们用撬棍强行打开里舱的门。星月夜的型号比休伯利安要小一些，但大致的结构应该相差不大，我和波布兰决定分头搜索。“千万不要摘下头盔，空气里恐怕都是孢子。”我话音未落，他就已经冲着驾驶舱去了。我只得向另一头走去。

照明早就失效了，但借着从舷窗透过来的星光可以看见墙上斑驳的腐蚀痕迹。脚下时不时传来或滑腻柔软的触感，恐怕也不是因为高级地毯。四周很安静，我只能听见自己呼吸的声音。

“列车长日志最后的记录里没有提到任何事故，我看了看，引擎受损严重，整辆列车几乎都被真菌吃光了。”再次碰面之后，我对波布兰说，“连半点尸体都没留下，它们吃完了东西恐怕也活不了太久。你有什么发现吗？”走廊地板上有一块模糊的光斑，波布兰前半只穿靴子的脚正踩在上面。

昏暗中，他摇了摇头，又点点头。然后他拿出一本纵横字谜书。“我在驾驶舱的一个抽屉里发现了它。”他在厚厚手套里的手有些笨拙地翻动书页，一张叠了几叠的纸掉出来。我弯腰捡起来，忍不住迅速扫了一眼，是封还在打草稿的信：

“……再有一周，神秘动物学家就能结束考察，我也就能收工回去，但我从来没觉得日子那么漫长——字谜书都写完了，以至于想到你那张蠢脸都能让我有点期待——你还从来没来过叛徒森林……”

“……听着，我不是故意要离开，只是我害怕这不确定感，我不知道你在这之后会如何看待我这些——不是所有人都能享受情绪上的风暴。尽管嘲笑我吧，我把可以伤害我的武器交给了你，但因为无法忍受后果而离开……”

我抬头看他。

“现在您也看见了。好一个胆小鬼。”波布兰低声说，没去接那张纸。“我不是为了看这个才来的。”

“你……还找到别的东西了吗？”

“没有。”波布兰恶声恶气地说，“但我准备洗劫这条船。”他踢踢踏踏地走开了，一路踢翻不少真菌吃不下去的杂物。

而我则有机会再次仔细打量手中那封信。那字迹很眼熟，是那种经常书写、受过良好教育的人的字体，我对波布兰的背影喊道：“你在驾驶舱里看见星月夜的飞行日志了吗？”

“您要看它干什么？”波布兰有些疑惑。

“你带我去就是了。”

 

趁波布兰四下翻找的时候，我打量四周，这里和车上其他部分差不多，没有尸体，只有逐渐腐烂的霉菌。

“还可能会更糟。”我翻着他递过来的日志，“据说有一类的真菌寄生会吞噬宿主的灵魂，占据身体取而代之。”那确实是高尼夫的笔迹无误。

“您是说我没亲手杀他就该谢天谢地了？”波布兰说。

“我不是那个意思。我只是在想是否有相反的可能。”我合上了星月夜号的日志，“你还记得我第一次发现你在聚众赌博之后发生了什么吗？”

他显然是想不起来了。

“帮我个忙，再想想一个问题，你的眼睛到底是什么颜色的？”

波布兰用那种看疯子的眼神望着我，然后他变得有些动摇。过了一会儿，他说：“您知道吗，人最不该做的事情就是给人虚假的希望。”

我们回到休伯利安号之后，其他人尽管没多说，但仍然好奇地看着我们，波布兰手中多了一个小小的包裹——那是他从星月夜号上找到的高尼夫的个人物品。

“我需要一点时间。”他说。我点点头。接下来整个下午他都没有再出现。

午夜，那不知是幽灵还是浮尸的东西又在敲我的窗户，我只能放下没看进去的惊悚小说（“那颗心。像擂鼓般跳动的，一直都是那颗被砌在墙里的心。”），再次提上灯出门，毫不意外地发现有光从厨房门透过来。

“还要酒吗？”我说。

波布兰转身：“通常我不会拒绝痛饮的机会，不过这次就算了，茶就行，不要同情。”考虑到白天发生过什么，他看上去出奇地平静，“我想清醒地面对这些。我去看了休伯利安的飞行日志。”

我点点头。

“我们花了一点时间才能好好沟通——和那个家伙不同，我可不喜欢在纸面上长篇大论。”波布兰说，此时他的眼睛是绿色的，“但我们一致认为，您猜到了大半，所以也有权利知道谜底。”他把面前的小笔记本推过来，那两种笔迹对比鲜明：

“竟然花了这么久才明白过来，你也没有自己说的那么聪明嘛。”

“你也可以说得更明白一点，星月夜号失踪后，我以为自己快要疯了。”

“我自己也花了点时间才明白过来是怎么一回事。变成真菌的时候，我只想着要回皇家学会去。”

“就是为了感染我？真可怕。变成真菌感觉怎么样？”

“冷。也很黑暗。直到我再次醒过来——一开始我以为自己到了飞行员的死后炼狱呢，为什么死后也要工作呢？之后更难的是掌握操纵这具身体的诀窍，当你可真难啊。”

“对宿主的身体放尊重点！当我是你的荣幸。不过我勉强原谅你，从叛徒森林到皇家学会是很远的路。”

“反过来也一样，我很高兴你来了。”

下一页似乎还有更多的内容，但都是以这两种笔迹交替写就。所以，这就是解答，即使听上去再不可能的事情，在崇高天野里也会发生。

“大概就是这样。不过，他坚持要来正式地见见你。所以请允许我介绍一下。”

昏暗灯光下，我看着对面那双眼睛逐渐变得湛蓝，像新结的冰，像环绕群山之母的冻云，像亚汶港田园牧歌般的天空，“机师伊万.高尼夫，为您效劳，长官。”

 

 

 6

1905年11月5日

我的机师奥利比.波布兰的奇怪故事算是告一段落。恐怕日后他俩还需要面对更多好奇的目光，但好在这天空里奇怪的人、事、物都很多，相比之下，他们不过是一对稍稍有些奇怪的普通恋人。

所以，如果非要下个什么结论或总结，这仅仅是一个我如何用一份工资雇佣到两位优秀飞行员的故事。


End file.
